Hyperdimension digimon
by alexrusso89
Summary: Fang vert's younger brother is trying to become a cpu candidate however hes male meanwhile blanc and the other cpus are dealing with the aftermath of neptune and noire's wedding can fang save them when they really need it ? He can with a little help from spirit evolition
1. Chapter 1

" why does every other cpu have a cpu candidate and ive only got a brother "

, chika the leanbox oracle watched as vert aka lady green heart the cpu goddess of leanbox pace across the basilicom floor

" my sister i know its not my place to say but why is this bad?" , vert stopped pacing and sighed " well it's not bad per say historie says he might never get the cpu power because he's male " , chika looked down " oh" was her only response , vert looked over " im sure it will work out i only wish i had someone to come save me like neptune, noire and blanc do " , chika nodded " my sister are we sure he can't recieve the cpu powers?" , it was a good question " chika darling could you do me a favour and summon the other oracles here please " vert smiled , chika " of course my sister" , chika then left vert as vert stepped out onto the balcony .

, blanc the goddess of lowee sat in her office doing much needed paperwork " ever since those assholes went and got married ive had more paperwork then ever " she cursed , lastation had merged with planeptune to help safe it in the process lady black heart noire and lady purple heart neptune had gotten married it was a joyous Occassion but now blanc had more trouble her shares were dropping for some reason planeptune/lastation's had sky rocketed leanbox had gained some shares too why hadn't she blanc did everything for her nation she helped where she could but no her shares were dropping , blanc slammed her fists onto the table " i don't get how the hell am i losing shares when i do the same as everyone else RAHHHHHH!" Blanc was pissed now.

, kie , mina , and historie stood on the leanbox basilicom balcony with vert and chika " what is problem?" Kie broke the silence " its about our cpu candidate " chika replied " but leanbox has no candidate " mina said meekly " we know i have a brother for reasons im unsure of however he's still my brother so my blood pumps his veins " vert said " gaminustri hasnt had a male cpu before " kie said " thats not entirely true " historie spoke up , the other oracles and vert turned and looked at her " before the goddess who created the cpu's and their siblings gamidustri worshiped many gods and goddess however as time went on the former goddes rose to power collecting enough fate and shares she overthrew them all " everyone gasped " wow " vert said " so fang could gave cpu powers after all " , historie nodded " we better get people believing in his shares then " kie said " leave it to me " chika spoke , everyone nodded " thank you all for coming now i must take my leave " vert replied before transforming and flying off.

, blanc gasped as she stepped onto her balcony and saw the other three goddesses all in their cpu forms , she couldnt fight them not in her weakened state ...was that why they were here ?...did they know she was weak?...are they about to take lowee from her ...throw her in a dungeon and leave her there?..., it was like netpune read her thoughts " blanc relax were here to fight you " , blanc eyed them carefully " we know you weakened " it was noire to reply " were only here to help " vert said " how? " blanc could only say ,neptune smirked " by locking you in my sex dungeon " this caused both noire and vert to facepalm themselves " your what!" Blanc said shocked " she's only teasing " noire said " we hope " vert added " awww you two are no fun " , noire glared " and whats that suppose to mean huh !" , vert landed next blanc " were only here to help you we know your shares have dropped " , blanc could only nodded " oh thats it no snuggling tonight for you" noire snapped blushing " noire wifey no please I'm sorry i didn't mean it " ,noire only hmph in response " hey trouble in paradise " , both noire and neptune looked at blanc " go do it already theres a spare room that way " blanc said pointing , vert giggled she knew blanc was teasing them , noire blushed a dark red , neptune was stunned " please don't say things like that its bad enough coming from her" noire said landing next to blanc , neptune landed in front of them " again how are you three idiots going to help me " blanc was getting pissed .

" now!" Neptune said ,blanc had no time to react as noire and vert grabbed pinning her arms down " hey what the hell let me go " blanc struggled " be a good girl and i wont gag you " , noire rolled eyes " seriously?" Came the three goddesses response to that , blanc transformed " let me go right now " , neptune smirked " purple ribbon Attack " , as it name suggest purple ribbon like cable shot towards blanc , noire and vert jumped away as blanc was ensnared by the cables , what came next was a sight the three other cpu's hadn't blanc was crying , vert picked blanc up " please don't hurt me thunder tits " , blanc pleading that's a first as well " my my now why would i hurt you ?" , blanc looked down " cause I'm weak " , the other three goddesses looked at blanc " come on lady white heart you can do it whoop their asses " a voice suddenly said , all four goddesses looked to see the citizens of lowee they were cheering for blanc , give them a rko lady white heart " one said " we believe in you " came another " show the, what lowee is made off " , blanc felt weird she suddnely had a surge of power , she kicked herself free of vert's grasp ,shaking voilently blanc managed to free herself , noire looked as blanc rightfully kicked her in her mid section hard causing noire to cry out " oww!" , neptune was next blanc waited for the purple cables grabbed them with her hammer and sent them back at neptune , neptune jumped out the way the cables hit noire , neptune looked and blanc struck with her hammer hard into neptune's cheek , the crowd cheered blanc on " just you and me thunder tits " " very well i wont go easy " , vert threw her spear only blanc to block and smack her with her hammer " i surrender " vert said , blanc smiled , crowd cheered , blanc looked over at noire who struggling to get free she was trying to get to her wife neptune who hadn't moved from where she landed .

, noire looked up worrying as blanc approched , noire whimpered " blanc please don't " , blanc looked at noire " don't what?" , noire looked away then at neptune , blanc was doing something much worse then hurting noire she was torturing her keeping her from neptune and blanc knew it , with a smirk from blanc she drove her hammer into the ground where noire's feet where holding the cable around her legs and acting as anchor , noire cried out in pain this was killing her " honestly blanc " ,blanc turned to see vert de transformed " what?" Blanc replied " you and i know damn well know that keeping noire where she is is killing her its torture to her " vert replied , blanc had never seen vert so angry before , blanc looked down noire was still struggling trying to reach neptune tears were flowing from her face " please " a single word broke blanc , blanc looked it was noire she had stopped and was sobbing , there plan had worked blanc's shares were now even with the rest but... She was feeling guilty " ok noire stop crying vert go and get neptune ill get noire and follow me " blanc said pulling her hammer free and picking up noire who in returned squealed , vert followed carrying the now conscious neptune behind blanc , they walked into one of the spare bedrooms , blanc flopped noire on the bed then pulled the cables of her , vert then dropped neptune next to her " see this room " , noire and neptune nodded " when ever you visit or just want privacy from lastation or planeptune " , noire nodded " this is your room here its not a guest room its your room " blanc turned to vert " and the guest room you like so much is your room too " blanc said , blanc and vert walked over to the door " now i apologise noire i shouldn't have tortured you like that to make up for it you two can stay here anytime you neptune and vert are my only friends after all " , neptune smiled , something caused neptune to turn away is was noire snuggling into neptune she looked so happy contrast to how she looked trapped at blanc's feet . , blanc and vert walked down the hallway " well the plan worked well " , vert nodded " we couldn't let our friend fall like Neptune almost did what kind of friends would we be if we did " , blanc smirked " assholes " she replied , vert giggled causing blanc to as well .

, neptune smiled looking at her wife noire who was snuggling tight into neptune's side " noire sweetie you ok?" , noire looked at neptune her head was nestled in the nook of neptune's neck " i...i...i was so scared you were laying there not moving ...and blanc...she had me trapped " , neptune held noire tighter " I'm sorry i worried you baby " , noire shut her eyes " no it's not your fault " , Neptune smiled and kissed noire this caused noire to open her eyes " Blanc had to make it convincing " , noire smiled " it was torture baby seeing you hurt and not being able to get to you i know blanc had to make it convincing but still it hurt " , neptune nodded " it sure was nice of blanc to give us a room up here for us to stay in anytime " , noire smiled then kissed neptune who kissed back " you know you could use your mouth somewhere else " neptune smirked , noire blushed .


	2. Chapter 2 - spirit evolution?

, gamindustri is a vast place with the merging of the nations lastation and planeptune along with leanbox and reluctant lowee ,the tiny island between all four nation its shaped like a game controller , together the four cpu's named the island gamarket here this islands shares day by day be split into four and power all four cpu's , however little did the cpu's know this island would reveal some hidden secrets ,some terrible some beautiful and some sadistic . , wearchu stood with afoire " bwahahahahahahahahahahaha with these i can finally rid the world of those cpu brats " , wearchu smiled looking at the four red crystals " rat get everything ready this island will be their final resting place " , wearchu nodded " yes boss chu " ,afoire laughed . , things for the four nations was looking better lowee had just released two new pocket monstrosities cobalt beginings and crimson endings , leanbox released a new console with a range of games and the menect the motion censored game attachment , lastation had released a new console while planeptune released games conpatiable with both lastation and planeptune consoles .

, blanc , noire and neptune stood in vert's room , lady green heart had invited the other three cpu's to leanbox " so where's vert?" " huh why you asking me " " get a room you two " , sounds could be heard coming from a door at the far end of the room " I'm guessing she's playing another mmo " , blanc sighed , vert soon appeared from the small room " oh my im sorry did i keep you waiting " " no we only just got here " , vert smiled , neptune was looking all over the room " so why are we here?" , vert looked at blanc " cause were friends and i thought it be nice to invite you guys for the weekend " , a loud smash caused vert and blanc to look and noire to sigh " I'm sorry vert ill pay for what neptune has broken " , neptune looked at noire " you don't have to pay for anything i break i can pay myself " , noire smirked " oh really " , neptune looked at the ground , vert laughed " it's fine noire its not broken it snaps together its a figure line im designing " , noire blushed " hey how come it looks like noire?" , blanc smiled neptune can be pretty stupid sometimes " because its the first figure being released " , noire blushed deeply " don't worry were all getting a figure and ill send you one of each of you personally ok " , suddenly there was a knock at the door " lady green heart theres a monster situation at gamarket " , vert nodded " i see may i ask if you three would accompany me ? " , neptune smiled " of course " , noire and blanc nodded " nepgear , uni , rom and ram you stay here " , the cpu candidates nodded as the cpu's transformed and flew off into the sky " why does this feel like a trap ?" I.F. said .

, afoire's plan was working , she had lured the cpu's into her trap , she watched as they battled monsters , afoire threw one of the stones up above the cpu's as soon as they were gathered ,suddenly cables wrapped around them binding them as a purple pyramid formed around them " that stone we must break it " ,neptune threw her sword but before it hit the stone her sword disappeared " hahahahahahahah nothing powered by shares can touch that stone " , the cpu's looked at afoire " i am afoire im spreading the gospel of choas and you four have fallen into my trap " , noire glared " this will be your prison now with you out of the way this world is mine " , blanc growled " you cant escape even now this prison is slowly stealing your power and you will never break it either " , and with that afoire left the cpu's where they were restrained , wearchu was holding a video camera .

3 weeks later

, it had been three weeks since the cpu's had disappeared , fang vert's younger brother was worried , fang walked out onto the balcony where the other cpu candidates were waiting along with I.F. and compa " as you all know our sisters have not returned its time we went and looked for them " , the candidates nodded " fang you stay here " , fang looked at nepgear " no im coming too i might not be a cpu candidate but i still want to fight " , uni glared " no " , compa sighed " even if he cant transform he can still fight i don't transform compa doesn't either " i.f. Said , the candidates nodded " lets go then " , and with that the cpu candidates ,fang,I. compa set out for gamarket , the cpu's had de transformed due to lack of power , at the bottom of the pyramid a black goo like water had begun to form " i don't like the look of that " neptune said looking down , afoire laughed " awww you'll find out soon enough " , the four cpu's looked at afoire " hey old hag let our sisters go " , afoire looked to see the candiates transformed into their hdd modes " uni , nepgear , ram and rom what are you doing here ?" , afoire laughed again " it doesn't matter i'll rid you of them soon enough then you all cam be reunited " , fang , iffy and compa ran over to the base of the pyramid while the cpu candidates battled afoire " i wish i could help them " , compa sighed " i know fang " " i dont think we can break this alone " , fang and compa looked at iffy , fang punched the pyramid base " aww keep trying how useless a cpu candidate thats not a cadidate " afoire said , SMACK! afoire back handed fang sending him crashing into a ditch , the four cpu's cried out as they watched helpless , suddenly the black goo shoot up " NOOOOOO! " nepgear cried as she ,iffy , compa and the other candidates watched the cpu's disappear into the the black goo .

" awww poor you i can reunite you with your sisters " afoire gloated " our sisters are not dead " , afoire laughed as she transformed into her hdd form causing the candidates to gasp , fang laid in the ditch he landed in " im helpless to help my sister , her friends , the candidates " , fang sobbed " i'm useless " " you are not useless " a voice said , fang looked up their in front of him was floating armour well torso and helmet anyway " what are you?" , the armour floated closer " something legendary " , fang looked " now shall we safe your family and friends " , fang smiled " of course " , nepgear watched as afoire unleashed each of the cpu's patterned attacks " what are you your not a goddess or a cpu " , afoire smirked " i copy things and right now im the only thing somewhat releared to a cpu cause you four are about to be reunited with your sisters" , the candidates gathered in front of the pyramid afoire was the only thing standing in their way " heh oh yeah id like to see you try it " , afoire and the candidates looked down to see fang " ha you cant stop me you cant even use hdd" , fang smiled " who said i couldn't transform ( bgm digimon frontier theme song ) spirit revolution!" , a bright light surrounded fang , where fang once stood was agunimon " heh time to ignite my pride "

, afoire was shocked " impossible " , suddenly her wings were blasted it was uni , afoire flew off , rom and ram used their magic to knock afoire down , nepgear slashed her , afoire land back first into the pyrmid " my anti energy how?...how did this fail " , a figure was coming straight at her " time for you to burn PYRO PUNCH!" , agunimon punched afoire sending her crashin through the pyramid and out the other side , the candidates looked arround their sisters were nowhere to be seen " up here nepgear" , the candidates looked up to see the cpu's , noire was kissing neptune " get a room " " i wish they would uni " , the cpu's and candidates landed , agunimon soon appeared " well that was awesome " , the cpu's and candidates looked at him " what?" , uni glared " since when could you transform fang !" , the cpu's gasped , agunimon de transformed " when afoire knocked me into that ditch agunimon appeared to me and gave me the power to use hdd " , vert hugged her brother " little did they know wearchu had broadcasted the whole thing , leanbox had a cpu candidate .


End file.
